Storybook Sonata
by Silver Simplicity
Summary: Famous author L has a new proposition for Light Yagami. How will Light react when things start to get crazy?
1. Chapter 1

Ahh, it's good to write these two again. How I missed them so! If you're just jumping in now, and haven't read Storybook Symphony, here's what you missed: L is a famous author. Light won his trust, and now they're in a serious relationship. I don't want to go into too much detail, so if you're interested in more, check out Symphony. And now, here we go: Storybook Sonata.

* * *

Light Yagami's life was, in a word, amazing. Being in love with someone who loved you back was just about the best feeling – no, it WAS the best feeling – a person could possibly experience. Being in love with L, the famous author, and knowing he loved you back, made it even better. Recently, he had had to go through a media storm hell after he gave the reading at the release party of L's newest work. Interviews, paparazzi, prying questions, the works, but that had finally died down. Using L's very good connections, he had managed to keep where he lived a secret, although almost everyone knew where he went to school.

Which was finally out. He had actually gotten over a one hundred average on finals (thank you bonuses), so he was in very good spirits. As was Chiyo, his best female friend. Her and her boyfriend had really been hitting it off lately. And, as a result, he had escaped some of her near-constant teasing, which was also pretty awesome.

So, aside from now having to dodge every L fan and every girl who watched the reading and thought he was hot (boys too, actually), his life was perfect. Currently, he was sitting in his evolving section of the library in the mansion he and L shared. Construction had just finished, and walls had been knocked out. A new addition had been added to the other side of the already-huge house, adding about ten more rooms. As if they really needed the space.

"Has Raito-kun decided where he wants to put his new books?" Ahh, and there he was – his favorite person on Earth.

"Yeah, I think we'll set up a few shelves for them all over there, and then another one in that corner." Light pointed to both places respectively. "I still can't believe you bought me over one hundred books, L."

"I wanted Raito-kun to have all the books he liked. Sadly, I have not yet been able to buy all the books on the list. Anyway, he had good taste, and I enjoy his books as well."

"Well, you're certainly welcome to them at any time, seeing as how you bought them. I still can't believe the amount of money you have to throw away on stuff like that. I feel like I need to get a job to make up for all the money you spend on me."

L shot him a look. "Raito-kun will certainly not get a job. I have plans for him. Besides, his constant presence inspires me in some of my writing, and that is a good enough job."

"Plans?" Before L could answer Light's question, the doorbell rang. "I got it," Light offered. He headed down the stairs, opening the door to reveal a girl standing outside. "May I help you?" Light asked.

"Yeah, I have a delivery of, like, twenty cakes. I am so not kidding when I say that. We also have cookies. Are you having a major party or what?"

Light sighed. L and his sweets. "Or what. Here, I'll help you bring them in." This was the kind of thing you had to expect when you lived with L. One night, Light had been woken up by an 'emergency delivery' of a bag of special lollipops. At three in the morning. On a Tuesday. The day before one of his final exams. He had not been amused.

When they had finally unloaded all the sweets, Light thanked the girl, tipped her nicely, and sent her on her way. "L! Get down here and help me put away your damn cakes. Did you really need THIS many?"

L appeared on the staircase. "Yes, Raito-kun, I did. I like to buy enough to last for a while when I buy them. You did notice how I never run out, correct? That is because I buy many at one time. Last night I made the disturbing discovery that I only had two left."

Light was a little disturbed by L's sugar addiction right about now. Mostly because he was sure that yesterday morning there had been five cakes at least in the house. Not to mention all the sugar that L regularly put in his tea. It made Light shudder just thinking about it. It was no wonder the man required hardly any sleep. Finally, the last cake went into L's section of cabinets, and they returned upstairs to continue with the library project.

SSS

L was rather enjoying doing the library over with Light. Especially since it gave him a perfect excuse to familiarize himself with Light's taste in books. To his delight, he had realized that he and Light had very similar tastes. Plus, he had written quite a few of Light's favorite books. All in all, he had a very good knowledge of the books that Light liked, and he made a note to read the ones that he hadn't already.

"You gonna help me put this row of shelves up, or what?" Light asked from his position wrestling with said furniture.

"Of course. I would never let Raito-kun struggle with a task all on his own," L replied, moving to assist.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Light mumbled something about a couch under his breath, a remark which L chose to studiously ignore.

After the shelves were up, they began to line up the books in alphabetical order by author's last name. L loved handling books. Each one held a universe inside it. Anything could happen in a book. It might contain a love story, or a murder. Supernatural things existed. New worlds could leap out of nothingness to become real. Characters came to life as people you could relate to, or hate.

Of course, L's books were not among those being placed on the shelves. Light had set up a little shelf just for them. And he owned every one, even the newest, which still had the markers in it that had directed him as to what to read at the release party.

Smiling, L moved away from his task lining books up on the shelves to examine Light's complete collection. Light watched him, but didn't protest about having to alphabetize the books alone. L pulled a black sharpie out of his pocket, something he usually kept on him, and pulled each book off the shelf. Delicately, he opened each book and signed it with a gothic L, with the exception of Poison Apple, as it had already been signed.

"There. Now Raito-kun is the only person in the world to own a complete set of signed books by L."

Light smiled. "That is seriously great and all, but, as I've said before, I've got the real L. And that is many times better than a signature in a book."

"Thank you, Raito-kun." L would probably never tell Light this, but that simple statement had just made him very, very happy.

SSS

Curse bubblegum pop. That was all Light could say. After finishing the alphabetizing project with L (and that took awhile – one hundred books do not alphabetize themselves) he had flipped on the television. As it turns out, it had been left on a music channel and Yummy Yummy by the Archies had come on. And now it would not vacate his head. He had actually caught himself singing, "Yummy yummy yummy, I got love in my yummy" before he could stop himself.

Of course L had been standing next to him when he let that slip. It had absolutely mortified him, and he had received an odd look and the question of, "Does Raito-kun usually sing random lyrics to himself when I am not around?" Only one other time had he sung accidentally in front o f someone, and that had been, of all things, Larger Than Life by the Backstreet Boys, as he had been doing a project on the era of boy bands for one of his classes. That had been in front of Chiyo, and she had NEVER let it go. She still teased him about it. Never mind the fact that she sang songs quite frequently in front of him.

Sighing, he tried to banish the song from his mind and instead concentrated on the task of running a bath for himself. Finally, L's giant pool of a tub was full, the water steaming invitingly. As he leaned over and switched off the tap, his phone slipped from his pocket and splashed into the tub.

"Ahh, fuck me," he said, exasperated.

"Is Raito-kun offering?" A voice asked from the other room. Light grinned. L had a certain way of cheering him up.

"Maybe later. I just lost my phone into the tub."

"We can go to the mall later and get you a new one, Raito-kun." That would be an experience, Light was sure. This was also bad because he was supposed to be receiving a call from Chiyo. Now she would almost definitely show up at the mansion. Light sighed and plucked his phone out of the water before stripping and getting in.

The warm water was relaxing after staring at book titles and author's names all day. He plucked the book he had chosen for reading from the stand beside the tub and dove in. He was on a Shakespeare kick lately, it seemed.

After soaking for at least an hour, he stood and left the tub, pulling the plug to let the water drain. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, not bothering to get dressed, because, after all, it was just L in the house.

He wandered out of the bathroom, daydreaming, and walked slowly to the living room, where L was, no doubt reading. It had been a while since Light had heard to clicking of typing, and he was beginning to miss it. L would have been typing instead of reading, had he been working on a book. Right now, he was on break until about a month after his newest book had been on the shelves. Really, if he wanted, he could retire for good, but Light seriously doubted that that would happen for a while.

He looked up when he heard a small snorting noise. There, in the living room, was L, as he had expected. He was looking at him, with amusement shimmering in his eyes. Because Chiyo was also in the living room, and was staring at him as he stood there wearing nothing but a towel.

"Do you usually walk around like that Light? I don't recall you ever doing that when you lived in your dorm. Or is it just a show for Ryuuzaki here?" She shook her head. "It's a shame that you're gay. Girls would probably kill leach other over rights to your body. Then again, I suppose boys would too."Light sighed. Of course the one time he decided not to get dressed in the bathroom Chiyo would be here.

"Hey! Why didn't you answer my call?"

"Chiyo, I dropped my phone in the tub."

"We're going to the mall to get Raito-kun a new one," L inserted.

Chiyo's eyes lit up. "Really? I'm coming too. I bet you guys make great shopping buddies. Light has a good sense of fashion. And you'll just make it very interesting, Ryuuzaki." Light resisted the urge to groan. The mall with L AND Chiyo? Oh, joy.

At the mall, Light was sure they were attracting stares. After all, he was walking with a guy who acted a bit odd, and was wearing no shoes. On top of that, he had a girl with him who kept talking about his gayness and how it was a shame, and poor Misa because she still likes you. And she was doing it at a very loud volume.

Light nearly leapt up when Chiyo let out a shrill scream. "Oh my god, they have THAT SKIRT! You can't find it anywhere! Oh, everyone wants one! I NEED it!" Yes, Chiyo was a very much a girl when it came to clothes. She yanked L and Light into the store after her, modeling the skirt for them. They both agreed it looked good on her, and, in the end, L bought it for her, amidst her protesting.

Walking through the mall, Light caught sight of Misa and grabbed L and Chiyo, yanking them into the nearest store. Chiyo snickered. "So, Light, what do you need in HERE?"

"Shh, Misa is outside and the last time I talked to her, I told her I had moved in with Ryuuzaki. She is bound to be upset."

"Yes, but why THIS store?" Light looked up. And wished he hadn't. Somehow, he had managed to drag them all into the mall's resident sex store.

L made a noise of surprise. "They have lollipops in here?" He began to wander over to the display of lollipops.

"Ryuuzaki, don't," Light warned, but it was too late. L had grabbed one of the lollipops, and was holding it up. It was shaped like a penis. Chiyo burst out laughing. L grinned. Light wondered why he hung out with these people.

Of course, now they all had to peruse the sex shop. Light watched as Chiyo and L went through all the displays. They found a few things that none of them had any idea what they were used for. They probably didn't want to know. Finally, when the two CHILDREN he was with were done, they left and returned to regular shopping.

Chiyo dragged them into a few clothing stores, the video game store, where she bought a few of the newest titles, and the bookstore, where she did the same thing. She also dragged them into a lingerie store, which was a bit awkward. Two men in a lingerie store with a girl...pretty much everyone assumed they were gay. Light got an up-close view at exactly WHAT Chiyo wore under her shirt and pants, and he wished very much that he hadn't.

Finally, they made it to the cell phone booth. Light picked up a brand-new Blackberry Storm, and they were finally done. After reminding himself copious amounts of times to never bring Chiyo and L to the mall together again, they left.

SSS

L had decided that Chiyo was very fun to gang up on Light with. It appeared he had a new ally. Back at home, he was sipping a cup of tea, reading one of the books that Light liked that he hadn't already read. It was a good book.

Still, he was considering how to phrase his newest proposition for Light. He had had the perfect chance to ease into it earlier today, but they had been interrupted by the cake delivery. L now wished that he had just asked Light to wait a moment before answering to door, and told him what he was thinking.

He had gone over this idea in his head numerous times since it had first appeared there. All in all, it seemed a very good idea. He and Light would be able to spend more time together. Light had already proven he would be adept at it, and L was sure that Light could fill in some of the gaps that he couldn't, due his lack of social skills. It seemed perfect. Now all he had to do, was, quite simply, ask Light. Which was proving to be harder than he had expected.

When Light walking into the room dressed in pajamas and nibbling on a piece of L's coffee cake, L decided he would just ask. Springing a question of this magnitude out of nowhere was probably not one of the best ideas, but it seemed the only way.

"Raito-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you be willing to become my co-writer?"

The face Light made was simply adorable. "I...what?"

* * *

Yay! First chapter of Sonata done! I will warn you, there will probably be a big delay (for me anyway, I know some authors post slower than I do) between this chapter and the next one. I took a break from these two for a week, and found I missed them so much I had to write them. Ok, so, question for today: rated M or T in terms of romance? Right now it's M because of Light's naughty word, but I'll leave it up to you guys as to whether or not you want a lemon.


	2. Sprinkles

Ok, ok, I'm updating! Please do not murder me or throw things at me. Someone already has. You know who you are. Anyway, I'm almost done with finals. Only three more tests, packed into two days of testing. Then I should be free to do this story. Today was chemistry, a subject that I find highly boring. It just didn't hold my attention. Plus my teacher was prone to going off about his twelve (I'm not exaggerating) kids for forty minutes at a time. ANYWAY, here you go!

* * *

"I asked if Raito-kun would like to be my co-writer," L repeatedly slowly. Light blinked. And blinked again. He was trying to recall if he had eaten anything odd that day that would cause him to hallucinate. He decided he hadn't. So...the offer was real?

"You're serious?"

"I am always serious, Raito-kun."

"I...yes. I don't think you can say anything else when the famous author L asks if you want to be his co-writer. So, yes."

L broke out into a grin. "Wonderful! That is good, because I have an idea for a book, and if Raito-kun approves of it, we can begin writing it immediately."

Light was still a bit dazed. "Yeah, sure. Just run the storyline by me and I'll tell you what I think." He listened intently as L launched into the basis for his next book, and how he wanted it to have two characters again, like the last one. The plot was unique, something that Light hadn't run across in all his previous reading, which was something to be said.

"I like it, L. But you have to watch your two characters – they sound almost exactly like us. And," he paused, acting a bit put off, "I'm the girl, again. I wish you'd make my character a male."

L shook his head. "No, this time I didn't switch the character's gender in my head. She wanted to be female." Light though about that remark and how it applied to him. It sounded an awful lot like L was calling him girly. Still, since he had just been offered what he considered THE best opportunity of his lifetime, he'd let it slip.

"I love the book idea. When can we start writing?"

"Tomorrow, if Raito-kun is willing."

"Of course I'm willing. Tomorrow." Light was so much more than willing. He was practically doing a happy dance on the inside. Not that he'd ever actually do a happy dance. He had an image to uphold.

SSS

L was watching something quite interesting occurring. The bushes beside his lake were rustling. He was sitting outside, on the edge of the lake, watching the breeze create ripples on the water's surface. Up until this point, the setting had been very peaceful and serene. Light was out with Chiyo, as she had requested he get some quick coffee with her while she waited for her boyfriend to call her back.

L had overheard that his name was Damien, and he was no doubt originally from this country. Chiyo was very excited about her relationship with him, and, if it was anything like the one he had with Light, he didn't blame her.

Last night, Light had seemed very, very shocked when L had made his little offer. Still, L had not been turned down, and that was good. They had set the date to begin work on their very first book together. L could honestly say that this book was the one that, over his long career of writing, he was most looking forward to beginning.

The rustling got louder and he refocused on the bushes. Some unknown animal was making a very big racket. L waited, and then, out of the bushes popped...a kitten? It peered up at him with eyes that were too large for its small face. L smiled. It was undeniably cute. Its fur was medium length and all black with the exception of a patch of white on its chest. He made the sound that people make when calling a cat, and it scampered over to him. He scratched it delicately under its chin.

It had no collar, and L was the only one who lived for a few miles around. The little cat was also quite thin – it hadn't eaten in a while. The tiny thing was a stray. Scooping it up in his arms, L listened to the purring that began to emanate from its throat. Making a snap decision, he stood and carried the kitten towards his house. He had well over the space required to adequately care for a cat, and no other pressing responsibilities. Plus, the little thing was obviously in need of a good home. He was keeping it.

SSS

Light strode in through the front door. Chiyo had been very talkative today, and he was just about worn out. He had been VERY grateful when her cell phone rang and it had been her boyfriend. She had made plans with him and in very short order had left Light for him.

Not that Light was complaining. It had given him time to fool around with his new Storm. He had surfed the web a bit, checked his email, and even read the rumors that were going around about him. The lightest ones had him as just being a person L had asked to read his book for him. The other end of the spectrum had him pegged as L's gay lover. Those would be the correct ones, although no one knew that for sure.

Sighing, he slid his shoes off and looked around. His eyes caught on a little ledge that was attached to the windowsill overlooking the front yard. He was pretty sure that it hadn't been there before. He was also sure it was meant for a cat, which, to his knowledge, he and L didn't own. Walking in past the entry hall, he looked in the living room and spotted a cat tower set up behind the couch. Ok, another thing he knew wasn't there before. Walking through the living room and down the hallway towards the staircase, he looked into the room that lay at the base of it. He and L hadn't decided what to do with it yet, and it had been empty when he had left.

Now, it wasn't as empty. It was littered with cat toys. Little catnip mice were strewn across the floor. Plastic cat balls that had bells in them were also present, as were the kind of toy that was pretty much a feather on a string attached to a pole. You dangled the feather above the cat's head and enticed it to play. In one corner of the room, a feeding station was set up. One bowl held water, the other dry cat food. A very expensive-looking cat bed was in the other corner. There was also a scratching post, some little fabric tunnels, and a second cat tower. Any cat that lived here would be living the good life.

Which was the problem. Light didn't recall owning a cat. "...L?"

"Yes?" L emerged from the kitchen and came around to meet him. Light's eyes were immediately riveted to L's shoulder. L smiled. "I see you found the cat room." He reached up to his shoulder and gently took the cat that had been riding there down and into his arms. "Meet Sprinkles. He was a stray until this morning. I found him in the bushes out by the lake." Light just stared at the kitten. Well, apparently he DID own a cat. What do you know.

Sprinkles blinked up at him from L's arms. His eyes were a pretty blue color, although Light knew they would change as he got older. He was cute, and Light couldn't deny it. Light reached out and gently stroked the top of the kitten's head. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch happily. Ok, make that cute into very cute.

"Would you like to hold him?" L asked. Light shook his head.

"It's ok, he seems happy with you right now." Light withdrew his hand from petting Sprinkles. "So, may I ask how in the world you got all this," he gestured to the cat room, "in less than two hours?"

"Raito-kun, people will make all kinds of deliveries for money. And that is one thing I am not lacking in the least."

"And the name Sprinkles?"

"I just liked the name, Raito-kun." Well then. Light had found out in a very short expanse of time that he did indeed own a kitten, that it was male, named Sprinkles, and that it was very cute. And that L had no problems with springing things on him.

"Well then, L, I'm glad to see we now apparently have a pet. I'm going to go into the kitchen and grab some chips. You can go ahead and do...whatever it is you were planning on doing." L nodded and let Sprinkles scramble back up onto his shoulder. He then headed out towards the living room. Light headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips, popping it open and slipping one into his mouth. Approaching the table, he pulled out one of the chairs and sat down.

Munching away on his chips, he realized he'd have to pay more attention to what L was doing at all times. Well, one thing was for sure: it could not be said that living with L was boring.

SSS

L popped open his laptop and pulled up the writing software. It had been a long time since he had last used it. Beside him, Light was waiting patiently for L to get everything started. L smiled when he typed the first sentence. Starting a new book was always a good feeling. This book would probably top all his other sales.

The last book he had put out had sold more copies than usual just because of the dedication. This book would have a name on it beside L's. Judging from the reaction to the dedication, this book would be huge. Sometimes he didn't quite grasp the fascination his books seemed to hold over people. They would sell even if the genre wasn't what his fans would usually read, or even if they didn't like the storyline. It was...puzzling. They seemed to buy his books just because they were HIS books.

L settled into the soothing calm writing provided him. His fingers flew over the keys, spinning an entire universe into being. Light read over his shoulder, and it didn't bother L in the least. If it was anyone else he would have asked them to leave. After an hour, L hit a snag. He wasn't sure what his characters were trying to do. Wordlessly, he passed the laptop to Light.

Light picked up smoothly where he left off. It seemed he knew exactly what the characters were up to. L watched as Light finished his scene easily. Looking back to where he had handed Light the laptop, L was startled to realize that the writing style didn't change even slightly. No one would be able to tell where he left off and Light picked up.

The book was writing itself, as had all his others. It didn't matter that there were now two authors; it took itself where it wanted to go. After a while, Light passed the laptop back. They continued this pattern for almost five hours before L decided he had had enough, and that, furthermore, Light needed a break. No sense in overworking him.

"Raito-kun, it is time for a break." L took the laptop, saved the book, and powered it down.

Light yawned and stretched. "That's good, because I'm getting tired. Chiyo was VERY energetic today." L smiled.

"Isn't that a good thing, Raito-kun? It means she is happy. She likes her new boyfriend very much."

Light nodded. "I know. I'm happy for her. Maybe she's found something special with this guy. Wow, that was sappy. All that writing messed with my head."

"Speaking of all the writing, Raito-kun needs to pick a pen name."

"Pen name?"

"Unless Raito-kun was planning on writing under his own name. In which case he would be stalked, filmed almost constantly, and chased by paparazzi. Not to mention the fact that he would have fangirls and boys trying to molest him every time he left the house."

"Kira."

"Kira?"

"My pen name. I'll write under Kira."

SSS

Light was officially exhausted. First Chiyo, then Sprinkles, then the writing. It had been a LONG day. Still, it had been fun. L had liked the pen name he chose, so it would stick. Light had also done a little cake-counting experiment today. L had ordered 20 cakes two days ago. Today, he had 15 left. Which meant he ate five in two days. Light was pretty sure that that was unhealthy.

Light almost jumped when he felt something crawl onto his lap. Looking down, he saw it was Sprinkles. He was staring up at him with his huge blue eyes. Light smiled. He gently scratched him behind his ear and listened to him start purring.

Briefly, he wondered where he came from. He must have been a stray, or else he wouldn't be so thin. His mother must have lived around the lake. All manner of rodents and birds made their home around the lake, so it was a good place to make your home if you were a wild cat. And, she would have been relatively safe from things like dogs, because no one lived close enough to let their dogs loose and have them be a threat. Wherever his mother was, she was a smart cat with a good home. Light wasn't worried about her.

It was very serene sitting here, in this room. He had a warm, purring kitten on his lap and a quiet living room. L had receded into the kitchen. He was eating more cake, no doubt. Honestly, how did he eat so many sweets and stay so thin? It seemed to break the laws of calorie intake versus weight gain.

Light jumped when Sprinkled began to knead his thigh and one of his claws went through his pants and scratched him. Gently, he moved his paw away from that area. Spotting a catnip mouse, he grabbed it and threw it across the room. In an instant, Sprinkles leapt from his lap and pounced on it, doing his best to kill it.

Yawning, Light leaned back into the couch. Slowly, his eyes began to flicker shut. Soon his breathing evened out, and he fell under sleep's pull. He didn't even wake up when L picked him up and carried him upstairs to their room.

* * *

Yeah, it's a shorter chapter. And it's been a week since I updated! You'd think I could come up with more, but, just like L occasionally does, I've succumbed to writer's block. I promise the next chapter will be full-length. So, anyway, random question for this chapter: Coffee or tea? I prefer tea.


	3. Date

Yes, testing is finally done! Eh, I didn't do as good on chem as I would have liked to, but my entire class pretty much sucked at it. The class taught by the other teacher, however, did good. Hmm, could it be our teacher's fault? Maybe. Anyway, now that testing is done, I can really get back to writing these two! I'm excited! Oh, spoilers for L's name in here, in case you don't already know it.

* * *

Light slowly came out of the grasp of sleep. He felt the sensation of something being run slowly through his hair. He let his eyes flutter open, stirring slightly. The hands playing with his hair stopped for a second, then resumed. Light was aware that his head was in L's lap, and L was running his fingers slowly through his hair.

"Good morning, Raito-kun."

Light smiled. This was truly a good way to wake up. "Morning, L. Any reason you're actually sitting correctly today?"

"It would be difficult to have Raito-kun's head in my lap if I sat in my usual arrangement, would it not? Besides, it is worth it to have Raito-kun close to me." L reached over and grabbed a Hershey's kiss, popping it into his mouth and sucking on it. He had a whole bowl of them sitting on the stand next to the bed. "Would Raito-kun like to do something today?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"How does dinner at a nice restaurant sound?"

Pretty good, actually. L and Light hadn't really spent a lot of quiet time together recently, what with moving into a new house, the release of L's book, the construction, and the redoing of the library. "Sounds good."

They migrated downstairs for a quick breakfast, which consisted of eggs and toast for Light, and a piece of cake for L. Sprinkles came scampering into the kitchen and hopped up onto Light's lap. Light slowly stroked his head while he munched on his toast.

"I am glad to see you two are getting along," L remarked.

"Hey, he IS kind of cute, L. Besides, he's fun to play with. Plus he makes you happy." L smiled. Sprinkles hopped from Light's lap to L's, where L resumed petting him. Suddenly, a funny thought struck Light. L's name couldn't be just L, could it? "L, is L your FULL name? Or just part?"

L looked at him, a bit of suspicion shining in his eyes. "Why does Raito-kun ask?"

"I was just curious. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

L paused, then said, "L Lawliet."

"L Lawliet?" L nodded.

"Most people would just settle for knowing I'm L, Raito-kun. They wouldn't ask if that was my full name." A glimmer of amusement could now be seen in L's eyes.

"Hey, I was curious and wanted to know. Can't blame me for that." Sprinkles hopped from L's lap and bounded out of the room. Sheesh, that kitten was hyper. Couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes. L got up and it looked like he was going to go after Sprinkles, but instead he made his way over to the cabinet and opened it. A stricken look passed over his face.

Light was instantly worried. "Are you ok?"

"I am...out of cookies. This has not happened in a very long time."

Light snorted. Typical of L to get him all worked up and worried over cookies. "Can't you just order more, L?"

"If I did that, they would not arrive until tomorrow." L turned to face him. "Would Raito-kun like to escort me to the store?"

"Will Chiyo be accompanying us?"

"No."

"Then yes."

Light blinked. He blinked again. Was he really seeing this? Did they really make stores like this? Well, apparently they did, and it figured L would know exactly where it was. When they had gotten into the limo, they ended up driving for over an hour and a half, passing quite a few grocery stores that they most likely could have gotten cookies at. Multiple times, Light had asked where they were going, to which L always replied, "The store, Raito-kun."

Light had heard of candy stores. They were actually pretty fun to walk around in, actually. One could find quite a few tasty treats in a candy store. Bakeries, also. They had all different kinds of sweet pastries and cakes. However, Light had never been in a store such as this. Pretty much, it was a junk food store.

On one side of him, all he could see was candy. Lollipops, chocolate bars, licorice, peppermint patties, you name it, he bet they had it. Directly in front of him was a bakery-type setup, with cakes, cookies, all the things you would find in a bakery. And on his other side, they had prepackaged sweet junk food, like Oreos and boxes of donuts. He was pretty sure that he could find the sugar cubes L was so fond of somewhere in this store, too.

He followed L over to the bakery, where he picked up A LOT of cookies. Then, he took off to look around the store. Light followed, a bit curious as to what he might find. Walking into the candy section of the store, Light saw expensive gourmet lollipops and peanut butter cups. He also spotted jawbreakers, something he hadn't had in a long time. Walking over, he picked one up. They were delicious, but if you licked them for too long, your tongue would start to bleed. Light decided to buy one. Why not?

Up ahead, L had a growing stack of candy in his arms, along with his cookies. He looked like he couldn't hold much more, and yet he was still browsing the shelves, picking up whatever caught his interest. Shaking his head, Light walked over and helped him out, taking half of the stack. After about another fifteen minutes wandering the store, they headed to the counter and checked out. The clerk looked floored by the amount of candy and assorted other sweets they were buying at one time, but chose not to say anything and simply checked them out.

The ride home was filled with the sounds of candy wrappers being undone as L slowly began to devour his massive amount of sweets. Light licked slowly at his jawbreaker. He didn't have them often, so he was planning on savoring it.

SSS

L was content right about now. He was sucking on one of the gourmet lollipops he had purchased at his favorite store and reading a book. Light had his head on L's shoulder, also reading. Sprinkles was stretched out across both of their laps. Soon, they would be leaving to go on their date.

L had made reservations at a very nice restaurant that served some very good sweets. It also had good food in general, so he was sure Light would be happy with his selection as well. He glanced away from his book at Light, and smiled when he saw Light still eating his jawbreaker. He was taking his time with it, it seemed. Sometimes L liked to eat his sweets slowly too, as was demonstrated by the fact that he had been sucking on the same lollipop for over an hour. Had he wanted, he could have easily finished it forty-five minutes ago.

The sound of the _Moonlight Sonata_ suddenly flowed across the room. L smiled. Back when Light had still lived in his dorm, he had had it set up to play at nine, both AM and PM. Now, he had it set up to play at six, just in the afternoon. It was about the only time you could bet on both of them being mellow enough to actually sit and listen to it.

Today, however, it meant that it was time to break up the cozy little scene and get ready to go to dinner. L stretched and snapped his book shut. Light straightened up and closed his book as well. Sprinkles, sensing the end of his peaceful resting arrangement, got up, stretched in that way that cats do, with his tail up in the air, forepaws stretched out in front, and sprang down from their laps. He made his way into his room, and soon the sound of him eating could be heard.

Both L and Light stood and made their way up to their room. Swiftly, Light rid himself of the more comfortable clothes he had been wearing, in favor of his usual outfit. L didn't bother changing, or grabbing shoes, for that matter.

Finally, both were ready, and they headed downstairs and out the door to the waiting limo.

SSS

Light was curious as to where they would be eating. He didn't bother asking L, though – he would never get a straight answer, he was sure. He was better off waiting until they got there to find out.

Pulling up to the restaurant, Light glanced around. There was actually a line out the door of people waiting for a table inside to become available. Light thought he had heard L say he had made reservations, and he hoped he had, because if not, they weren't eating here tonight.

The building in itself was impressive. It was larger than you'd think a restaurant would need to be – but with all these people lined up outside, perhaps they did need all that space for table. L got out of the limo, and Light followed, trailing after him to the line of people. L breezed by them, which meant they had reservations, thank God. L told the person at the door that he had reservations for two, under the name Ryuuzaki. Checking a list, the man nodded and led them inside.

Inside, the color scheme appeared to be gold and white, and the place was brightly lit. Tables were scattered across a large middle seating area, but there were also tables along the walls. Two walls were built up around these tables, in front of and behind them. They were led to one such table.

Once they were seated, Light realized that this arrangement offered quite a bit of privacy. The table was set far back into the the little space created by the two walls. And, there was a curtain you could draw across the front opening, so you could completely close off the outside world. Once the man had left, L did just that, reaching over and drawing the curtain closed.

"So, what does Raito-kun think of this restaurant?"

"I'm impressed. It's pretty big, as far as restaurants go. Plus, what with the line of people out the door, I'm assuming that they have good food."

"They do. Their sweets are especially delicious." Light smiled. Leave it to L to classify the worth of a restaurant by how good its sweets were. Leaning over, he gave him what he had intended to be a chaste kiss on the lips. However, it ended up turning into a bit of a make-out session. They were so involved, they didn't hear the curtain being drawn back ,and only realized their waitress had arrived when she cleared her throat. Light broke away abruptly, turning to look at her.

"Sorry about that," he said. "We didn't hear you come in." She was staring at him. Very intensely. It was beginning to creep him out a bit. Usually only L looked at him that intently, and that was just L being L. Finally, a look of realization dawned on her face.

"Oh my God, you're Light Yagami! I KNEW I recognized you!" Light smiled.

"Raito Yagami," he corrected gently. "Nice to meet you." He never let people who saw him at the reading call him Light. He still hadn't confirmed with the media that he was the one L dedicated his book to. Still, she looked a bit flustered at meeting him.

"I LOVED the way you read L's book. It was as if you had gotten inside his head and knew the exact way he wanted it done." If only she knew. Suddenly, an idea seemed to strike her.

"Oh wow, is that L?" She said, turning her attention to him.

"You may call me Ryuuzaki," L said. He hadn't told her he wasn't L, but that was the way she would take it.

"Oh. Ok. Of course, that could just be a name you go under, couldn't it? An alias?" L just smiled indulgently.

The waitress seemed to remember what she was supposed to be doing. "Oh, sorry! My name's Lily, and I'll be your server tonight. What would you like to order?" They both placed their orders, and waited patiently for the food to be delivered. When it was, Light dug in eagerly, finding that he was starving.

L had been absolutely right. They had delicious food. The people lined up outside had good reason to be. He found himself savoring every bite, as he had been savoring his jawbreaker earlier. He made a mental note to get the name of this restaurant so he could recommend it to Chiyo and her boyfriend. After the meal, Lily appeared again, this time with L's latest book under her arm. He looked at it quizzically.

She giggled nervously. "I like it so much, I usually bring it to work with me to read during my breaks." Light could sympathize with that. He was, after all, an L fan himself. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd maybe sign it?" Light found this rather ironic. Here this girl was, asking him to sign the book, when, if she simply looked one foot across from him, she could have the author sign it instead.

Still he agreed, and she handed him her book, along with a pen. Then she darted out of the booth to get their bill. Light was about to sign it Raito Yagami, then paused. Why not sign it Light? This girl could never prove she hadn't simply signed it herself, or that it was indeed Light Yagami who had signed. At best she could start a rumor that could never be proven, so why not? Light signed the book Light Yagami. L motioned for him to hand the book over. Light grinned. Obviously, L had come to the same conclusion. She would never be able to prove that is was indeed L who was in this booth, and who had signed her book. He swiftly signed his signature gothic L under Light's name, and snapped the book shut.

Quickly, they paid the bill, having already easily calculated the price plus tip in their heads, and departed the booth. They paused just inside the doorway, watching Lily enter the booth. They heard her shriek, and they darted outside to the limo, hopping in. As the limo pulled away, they saw Lily come running out of the restaurant, looking for them. Not seeing them, she slowly returned inside, a smile on her face.

"Well, that was interesting," Light remarked.

"Yes. Of course, now there may be rumors about Raito-kun and myself flying around by morning."

"I doubt she'll tell anyone. She'll probably keep it her own little secret, between her and maybe a few of her friends. Anyway, it was worth it."

"Yes, it was," L agreed. Sometimes, it was fun to take a little risk in order to brighten someone's day.

SSS

L slowly stroked the top of Sprinkles' head. He was once again reading, with Light leaning against him. This time, though, they were in bed, and not on the couch in the living room. Today had been fun, and he was glad he had asked Light out on the date. He smiled, thinking of Lily. They had, perhaps, brightened her day in a very nice way. And, so far, no reports had come on about a sighting of Light Yagami and L in a restaurant, so L was beginning to think that Light was correct, and she'd keep it to herself.

He heard Light's breathing become rhythmic and realized he had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Smiling slightly, L gently maneuvered him under the covers of the bed, and spent the rest of his night reading and watching Light sleep.

* * *

So, what did you think? I know it has, again, been a week since my last update, and I'm sorry! I hope this chapter was good enough that it's ok? So, question for today: Know any good video games for the DS, Wii, or PS3? I've beaten all mine again since school was out. I even went back and beat all the old Pokemon games and Harvest Moon games, and now I'm bored. Can anyone suggest a good game?


	4. Pocky

I have returned! The crises seem to have been partly resolved, at least for now. Well, anyway, this school year has been fantastic so far, and now that I have time, these two won't get out of my head. So, it's time to write them again. Oh, short lemon in here – it's meant to be short. It's my second, so I'd love your opinions. Also, this chapter is dedicated to L for his birthday. Oh, and please tell me if I made any grammatical errors so I can fix them. They bug me horribly, and this chapter was done fast, so it's possible there are a few in here.

* * *

Light let himself slowly flow into a conscious state. Opening his eyes, he blinked and tried to discern his surroundings. He was tucked into their bed, with L watching him from his perch on the other side. As usual, he had candy – a lollipop.

"Did you tuck me in?"

"I could not let Raito-kun freeze all night long." Because it was summer, L was obviously exaggerating, but it was a sweet gesture, and Light smiled.

"Thank you, L."

Sprinkles leapt onto the bed and affectionately rubbed his cheek against Light, who smiled and stroked the top of his head gently. Light had a feeling that he was unnaturally happy. He was always starting his day out perfectly, it seemed, with his famous lover in bed with him, and an adorable kitten waiting to warm his lap.

"This is perfect."

"What does Raito-kun mean?"

"Every morning, I wake up next to the person I love, in a mansion, knowing that I have a kitten and friends and a purpose, and it's just...perfect."

L gave him a genuine smile. "I am glad Raito-kun is so happy. It makes me happy as well." L leaned over and kissed him. It slowly morphed from a gentle touch into a smoldering fire. Sprinkles, sensing the shift in mood, jumped from the bed and scampered out the door.

L broke the kiss and began to nip and lick his way down Light's neck. Light moaned and brought his his hands up to thread through L's hair. Suddenly L displayed his well-hidden strength by yanking Light up and onto his lap, forcing their groins together. Light slowly rocked into him, groaning at the contact between their clothed members. L quickly rid him of his shirt and turned his attention to Light's nipples, tweaking them gently with his fingers before replacing them with his mouth.

"Mm...L..." Light moaned, tightening his hold on L's hair. L's hands continued to wander downward until he reached Light's pants. He deftly undid the button and zipper before pushing them and Light's boxers down Light's hips. Light rose up quickly to let L rid him of his clothes.

"Not...fair," he panted. "Take off your clothes." He illustrated his point by yanking off L's shirt. L's pants quickly followed, and he let out a shameless moan when their unclothed cocks came into full contact. He reached over to the nightstand and quickly uncapped the bottle of lube they kept there, squeezing a good amount onto his hand. Reaching between them, he took both of them into his hand and began to stroke.

"L!" Light pushed back into L's hand desperately as he ran it along their members. "No more teasing. Hurry up!"

Obligingly, L reached under Light and slowly slipped one finger into him. Light panted and pushed back onto it as L moved it within him. Quickly, L added a second and third finger, searching for the one spot that would make Light beg.

Light suddenly gasped and jerked in L's lap. Grinning, L moved his fingers back into the same place every time, until Light was a moaning mess in his lap.

"L...please...now..."

"As you wish, Raito." Light shivered visibly. L only took off the honorific in moments like these, and it never failed to affect him. L withdrew his fingers slowly. Light positioned himself and sank slowly onto L's cock, moaning at the feeling of being filled.

"Light...." L groaned. Light locked eyes with him and began to move slowly, reveling in the friction between them. L had different ideas and slammed upward, striking Light's prostate. Light moaned and moved with him, creating a frantic pace. Both knew that it wouldn't last long. L reached between them and began to stroke Light in time to his thrusting. Suddenly, Light tensed and shouted L's name, coming between them. His muscles clamped down on L, who groaned Light's name as his orgasm rushed to meet him.

Panting heavily, Light laid his head on L's shoulder. "Love you."

"I love you as well, Raito."

Slowly, Light rose off of L's lap and sat back in the bed. "Now we need to take a shower." L grinned and got out of bed, displaying himself in all his naked glory. Light's eyes traced his form, his cock giving an interested twitch. The downfall (or was it?) of being a teenager – even after sex you wanted sex. L offered him his hand, and Raito took it, interlacing their fingers and rising from the bed. They walked down to the bathroom together, and hopped in the shower, where a kiss quickly turned into another session of making love.

SSS

L stepped out of the shower contently, pulling Light behind him. Snatching a towel from the nearby rack, his gently began to dry Light off, starting with his hair and making his way down. When he was done, Light took the towel and repeated the favor. They each wrapped a towel around their waists and made their way out into the kitchen.

L grinned when he found Chiyo waiting for them with pancakes piled high with syrup and cherries. "I figured you two would be hungry. What took you so long?"

"I made love to Raito-kun, followed by another session in the shower."

"L!" Light yelled, fixing him with a death glare.

Chiyo laughed. "Yeah, I thought that that was what was keeping you. Anyway, I'm just stopping in. I have to go meet Damien."

"How did you even get in here?" Light asked.

"Well, the door was unlocked."

"No, it wasn't."

"It is now."

"Is Chiyo implying that she picked my lock?"

"Maybe. You should get a better security system."

"Chiyo forgets that no one knows who I am, that I live in a relatively secluded location, and that I did not count on my friends picking my locks."

Chiyo just grinned in response. "Anyway, I came over here to ask for some advice." L heard Light groan.

"Oh, this is going to be good."

"Do you guys have any advice about sex?" Light promptly went into a coughing fit. "What? You guys obviously do it often, as stated by Ryuuzaki." She fixed him with her gaze. "So, do you have any tips?"

"God, Chiyo, are you asking this because you're planning on having sex with Damien?"

"Maybe."

"Raito-kun, I should hope it is Damien she is inquiring about, and not another male."

"I don't even want to think about this. The mental images..." L watched in amusement as Light appeared to shudder.

"Oh yeah? Well, I have to picture you two...actually, I don't mind that." Light stared at her incredulously.

"Chiyo, please do not say anything else. You're scarring me. I may not be able to have sex again."

"Chiyo, I mus t request that you do not say anything more. I rather enjoy sex with Raito-kun."

"L!" L grinned. It was always fun to rile Light a bit. Still amused, he pulled out a chair and sat down, happily adding sprinkled and whipped cream to the top of his pancakes before beginning to consume them. His thoughts quickly wandered to the new book he and Light were writing.

It was all going smoothly. The characters were developing their personalities, the plot was coming together, and, overall, it was very successful thus far.

Of course, he had to run the fact that this book was being co-written by his editor. He had learned in the past that it was best not to spring things on him.

Beside him, Light was munching on his pancakes, shooting looks at Chiyo, who kept looking back innocently. A feeling of extreme happiness stole over L. He had a boyfriend that he loved, and a friend, both of whom he could trust with his secret. He had a book that was bound to be the biggest seller he had ever written. It seemed that his life was just about perfect right now.

SSS

Light could not believe that Chiyo had actually asked him that. Could not BELIEVE it. As she flitted out the door, he shook his head. Damien had better be happy with her, no matter what. If not, he'd have two very angry boys to deal with. Light smiled. He and L had taken up the role of her older brothers, it seemed.

Turning his head, he watched as L slowly pet Sprinkles, who was in his usual spot atop L's shoulder. A sudden thought struck him. "L, have you ever had pocky?"

"Pocky?"

"How could you of all people have not had pocky? It's a Japanese candy. It's pretty good."

"That is a high endorsement, coming from Raito-kun. We shall have to acquire some."

"Come on, then." They quickly made their way to the nearest mall (avoiding the sex shop at all costs) and wandered into a candy store.

"Pocky is a bit hard to find over here, but I bet these guys will have it." As he thought, they did. L bought one box of every flavor. Light thought that that was a bit silly, since he didn't even know if he'd like it, but, as it was L, he was pretty sure he'd like it. Plus, he had millions. What was a couple bucks wasted on pocky to L?

They paid and left the store, returning to the limo. As soon as the door was shut, L ripped open a box of chocolate pocky and slipped the end of a stick into his mouth. He made a very contented sound and began to suck away at the chocolate. Smiling, Light leaned over and bit off a piece at the other end. Slowly, they ate away at the pocky until they were down to last little bit, and their lips brushed in a chaste kiss. They repeated this a few times until the limo arrived back at the mansion.

SSS

L wasn't sure why he hadn't tried pocky before, but he sure wished he had. He found it...delectable. Scrumptious. Although it was fun to eat it quickly, biting off piece after piece and devouring it all, it was more fun, he found, to savor it, and suck at it slowly until he had all the cream licked away.

Currently, he was sucking on a piece of pocky and watching Light type. They were working on their book again, and, as before, Light was superb at writing. Sprinkles was nestled on his shoulder, purring happily. L was thinking of getting him a playmate. It would probably be best to inform Light of this before he acquired a second kitten. He had been fairly accepting the first time L had brought home a pet, but he wasn't so sure he'd be as lenient a second time. Perhaps he'd get a white kitten and name it Vanilla.

As Light handed the laptop back to him, the door opened suddenly. L was really going to have to invest in an alarm system if people insisted on barging in. However, as expected, it was only Chiyo.

"Liiiigghhht!"

Light looked up. L continued to type, focusing the rest of him attention on the unfolding scene. "What do you need, Chiyo?"

"Who said I needed anything? Can't I just come over to visit my good friend Light?"

Light glanced at the clock. "At 12 am you're just popping over to visit me?"

"Well, I was fairly sure that at least Ryuuzaki would still be up, and that you might be." She glanced at L. "Oh, L, you like pocky?"

L smiled. "Raito-kun was kind enough to introduce me to pocky today. It is delectable."

Chiyo cocked her head. "Why do you still use the honorific? I was reading about it today. Surely, if you wanted, you could drop it."

"He does drop it when-" Light cut himself off. "Um, never mind. Anyway, what did you want?"

"Well, I'm having a party tomorrow, and I forgot to invite you."

"You could have asked us to come tomorrow morning, or called," Light pointed out. L felt that Light had a decent point. He calculated that there was a 98 percent chance that Chiyo wanted something else out of this exchange.

"Well, I did have another reason for coming over here." Calculations correct, as always. "I realized that I didn't have any cake. I need two, and I have to assume that there are no bakeries open at 12 am."

L quickly passed the laptop back to a startled Light who, nonetheless, started to type. "Chiyo has come to the right place. I have many cakes. I suppose I could part with two."

Chiyo grinned. "I was positive you'd have a couple." L helped Chiyo select two cakes from his stock, a marble cake and a red velvet cake. After she departed, he returned to helping Light write their book.

"I take it Raito-kun and I will be attending the party tomorrow? Chiyo informed me that it will be at seven o'clock, but that Raito-kun and I are welcome to arrive early."

"Yeah, we have to go. She'd murder us if we didn't."

"I find it highly unlikely that Chiyo would me Raito-kun and I simply for not attending her party."

"It's an expression. Anyway, it's getting late. Would you like to go to bed?"

"Certainly, if Raito-kun is tired."

They returned to their bedroom, and L watched as Light got settled and fell into a deep sleep. Quietly, he slipped under the covers as well, yawning and wondering what kind of experiences he'd have at Chiyo's party. L curled himself around Light, and, for the first time in a while, succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Hmm, I was planning on doing something a little bit different in this chapter than what actually happened, but seeing as how it was for L's birthday, I decided not to. You'll see what I mean next chapter. Another note: I wasn't even planning to put a few events that occurred in this chapter in here, but then I realized that it set me up perfectly for next chapter. I think that this proves that sometimes my subconscious is smarter than me. So, question for today: Have you ever gotten reeaallly bored, to the point that you do something completely random just to alleviate it? I have:

http:(slash)(slash)i618(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)tt268(slash)rainbowrecolors(slash)IMG_0424-1(dot)jpg

Replace (dot) with . and (slash) with /


	5. On Hiatus

I lost inspiration for the story, and I don't want to force any chapters when I can't think of anything to write. I WILL pick it back up though, and hopefully soon!


End file.
